callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Виктор Резнов
Царицын |оружие = Токарев ТТ-33, Винтовка Мосина (с оптикой), ППШ-41, АК-47, Мачете, Нож Также, ПМ, M1911, AK-74u, Коммандо |подпись = |прозвище = Герой Берлина |ник = Волк |озвучивание = Гэри Олдман Владислав Владимирович Копп Леонид Григорьевич Белозорович}} Виктор Резнов — советский командир отряда Красной Армии в Call of Duty: World at War, участвующий в боях во время Второй мировой войны и Вьетнамской войны. Встречается в Call of Duty: World at War и Call of Duty: Black Ops. Имел отца, который был музыкантом. Озвучен легендарным британским актёром Гэри Олдманом. Биография Call of Duty: World at War Впервые он появляется в миссии «Вендетта» как снайпер, пытающийся убить немецкого генерала Генриха Амселя, "архитектора страданий Сталинграда". Немцы устраивают резню около фонтана Сталинграда, беспощадно расстреливая всех раненных советских солдат. Резнов и Петренко чудом остаются в живых (немцы не замечают, что они ещё живы и уходят). С холодным расчётом Резнов зовёт Петренко к себе и обещает позже отомстить за них, но пока нужно выбираться. Сержант объясняет, что уже давно охотится на их генерала, но из за травмированной руки больше не может стрелять из снайперской винтовки, поэтому он даёт Петренко свою Винтовку Мосина и просит, чтобы игрок устранил генерала. Прячась у разрушенного фонтана, им удаётся взять на мушку Амселя, который приезжал посмотреть как идут дела, но момент для его убийства был неудачным (при выстреле они бы выдали свою позицию и выжить тогда шансов бы небыло). Резнов координирует действия Петренко, чтобы тот тихо убивал немецких солдат, пока гул их бомбардировщиков заглушает звуки выстрелов. Но к этому моменту Амсель уходит с поля зрения и расстрелять удаётся только немецких часовых. После этого они убегают в полуразрушенный амбар, где Резнов рассказывает о своих воспоминаниях касаемо этого места и обещает, что скоро всё изменится и страдать будут немцы на своей земле, а не советские люди. Их замечает умелый немецкий снайпер, но бойцам чудом удаётся избежать его огня. Совместными усилиями Резнов, привлекающий внимание снайпера, чтобы тот выдал себя,и Петренко, стреляющий из снайперской винтовки, убивает его, но через некоторое время их замечает патруль немецких солдат с поисковыми собаками. Тогда они прорываются через горящее здание, отбиваясь от атак немцев, которые открывают стрельбу по зданию и поджигают его огнемётами. Здание начинает рушиться, они бегут на второй этаж, который ещё не успело полностью охватить пламя. По дороге на Петренко падает горящая балка и придавливает его, но Резнов не бросает своего товарища и вытаскивает его. На кухне начинается утечка газа и они едва успевают выпрыгнуть из взорвавшегося здания, упав с довольно большой высоты.На земле их ловят немцы и уже собираются сжечь их из огнемёта, однако удача снова сопутствует героям: их спасает пришедший на помощь советский отряд, в котором находится бывший командир Петренко Далетский. Объединившись с ним, они атакуют немецкий связной пост и успешно захватывают его. На захваченное здание начинают стягиваться немецкие силы, отряд Далетского пытается отбиться от их атаки, а Резнов и Петренко идут на огневую точку неподалеку, чтобы поймать оттуда на мушку немецкого генерала Генриха Амселя. Чтобы не выдать свою позицию и завершить начатое, им приходится безучастно смотреть на гибель всего отряда Далетского. Но их жертва не напрасна: Амсель всё-таки показывается и Петренко удаётся его застрелить из снайперской винтовки. Сразу же после этого они подвергаются атаке немецкой пехоты и бронетехники, которые увидели откуда произошёл выстрел. Резнов удерживает многочисленных немецких солдат, прикрывая отступление Дмитрия, который прыгает в воду, а следом Резнов так же совершает прыжок туда и, уйдя под воду, они скрываются от немецкой армии. Последнее, что видит Петренко - плывущую шапку Рензова. На этом игровой эпизод заканчивается. Следующий игровой эпизод с участием Резнова проходит уже три года спустя. Мы видим Резнова живым и здоровым, уже без фаланги указательного пальца. Из за своей травмы руки он больше не может быть снайпером и с этих пор до конца игры использует ППШ-41. Три года спустя, советские войска наступают на Берлин. Сержант Резнов наряду с новичком, рядовым Черновым спасают Петренко, которого захватили 3 немецких солдата и уже собирались расправиться с ним. Резнов часто говорит другим солдатам брать пример с Дмитрия, особенно Чернову, который, кажется, потрясен мстительной жестокостью его товарищей по отношению к солдатам Вермахта. Злодеяния, которые Резнов и Петренко видели в Сталинграде, заставили их не испытывать жалости к немцам. Во время штурма Берлина, около Рейхстага, он приказывает Чернову доказать, что тот готов умереть ради своей страны, если он не может убить за неё, давая ему советский флаг, который должен быть установлен на вершине Рейхстага. Чернов берет флаг и мчится к Рейхстагу, но подвергается атаке немецкого огнемётчика и падает, корчась от ожогов. Резнов тут-же убивает этого немца. Он берет дневник Чернова и заявляет, что "кто-то должен прочитать это." Другой солдат пытается поднять флаг, но его тоже убивают немецкие солдаты. Тогда Резнов просит Петренко взять флаг и установить его. По оставшейся до немецкого знамени части здания наносят ракетный удар, прочищая дорогу Петренко. Когда Дмитрия почти смертельно ранил с P-38 выживший солдат, Резнов достает тесак и жестоко режет этого немца. Он был очень зол, но верил в то, что Дмитрий выживет. После этого он помогает Петренко встать, разрубает при помощи тесака веревку, держащую нацистский флаг и он падает вниз, а Петренко устанавливает туда флаг СССР. Резнов говорит, что они вернутся домой вдвоем как герои. В очередной раз Резнов говорит, что сердце армии не может быть сломлено, пока жив Дмитрий. Call of Duty: Black Ops Встреча с Резновым происходит во втором уровне, когда Алекс Мэйсон и он должны бежать из тюрьмы в Воркуте. Резнов в ГУЛАГе под Воркутой рассказывает Мэйсону про операцию по захвату учёного биохимика Групенфюрера SS Фридриха Штайнера и его оружия Новы. 29 октября 1945 года Резнов и Петренко приняли участие в этой операции. Во время захвата базы, Резнов добирается до Штайнера и тот говорит ему, что он в сговоре с Драговичем и Кравченко. Резнов рассказывает про это Дмитрию и вскоре на корабле Драгович приказывает взять бойцов, которые узнали об этом. Дмитрий с ещё парой бойцов погибает на глазах Резнова. С этого момента он решает всеми путями отомстить за смерть лучшего боевого товарища. При побеге Резнов минирует ракету Фау-2 и вместе с Невским пробивается через бойцов Военной разведки и Британских коммандос. Они выбираются непосредственно перед взрывом. Но Резнов не захотел бежать вечно, потому его поймали и по приказу Сталина отправили в Воркуту. Резнов говорит Мэйсону, что Драгович, Штайнер и Кравченко должны умереть. Из-за неудачного промывания мозгов у Мэйсона уже во Вьетнаме начинаются галлюцинации о том, что Резнов выбрался из Воркуты и присоединился к ним. Личность Резнова откладывается в голове Мэйсона, что приводит к раздвоению личности, и Резнов становится его вторым Я. Во время операции по захвату Штайнера, Хадсон с Уивером наблюдает за тем, как Мэйсон убивает Штайнера говоря, что он Виктор Резнов. Уже убив Драговича и всплывая из-под воды к поверхности, Мэйсон слышит голос Резнова: "Ты сделал это, Мэйсон. У нас получилось". В реальности, как сказал Хадсон Мэйсону. Индивидуальные черты thumb Резнов патриотичен, силен и является лучшим другом рядового Петренко, часто рассказывая об их совместных подвигах в Сталинграде. Он также действительно ненавидит немецких солдат, называя их крысами, зверями, грязными животными и не проявляя абсолютно никакого милосердия к любому из солдат Вермахта, так как многие из его товарищей и друзей были беспощадно казнены ими во время осады Сталинграда. В бою он жесток и, похоже, ему нравится убивать немцев садистскими способами. Судя по всему, до войны он был жителем Сталинграда, поскольку в единственном игровом эпизоде, показывающем осаду Сталинграда, он демонстрирует хорошее знание города. У него отсутствует фаланга указательного пальца, которую, судя по всему, он потерял где-то в Сталинграде, так как в этом игровом эпизоде его палец обмотан окровавленным бинтом и это объясняет, почему он не может использовать снайперскую винтовку. Учитывая этот момент, можно предположить, что до своего ранения он был именно снайпером. Точная стрельба очень ценится Резновым, и он постоянно хвалит Дмитрия за его точные попадания в головы врагов. После ранения Резнов использует ППШ-41. Также он - очень сильный оратор, произносящий речи своим солдатам раз за разом о Дмитрии и его успехах, о том, что им выпала честь сражаться вместе с таким человеком. Быстрые убийства врага он называет милосердием и это не так далеко от истины - ведь после всех деяний немцев во время оккупации части территории СССР их могла ждать и куда более жестокая участь, чем быстрая смерть. Интересные факты * Для его модели в World at War использована модель Имрана Захаева. * Резнов родился 20 апреля, в этот же день родился Гитлер. * В течение всей кампании в World at War большой палец сержанта перебинтован. * Резнов использует свой мачете лишь один раз в игре, убивая немца на крыше Рейхстага, хотя очевидно, что у него он был на протяжении всей игры. * Даже после двух с половиной лет службы он так и остался сержантом, зато за 5 послевоенных месяца дослужился до капитана. * Резнов по полит идеологии является националистом, что подтверждается его речью во время восстания в Воркуте: "За Честь, За доблесть, За Россию!" * Непонятно, знал ли он Дмитрия до Сталинграда: с одной стороны он всегда называет его лишь по имени в знак уважения и дружбы, с другой стороны он начинает это делать только после встречи с отрядом советских солдат, спасших их. Хотя, если во время снайперской дуэли с немцем выстрелить рядом с ним, то Резнов может сказать: "Это была приманка. Ну же, сосредоточься', Дмитрий!" * За всю кампанию Call of Duty: World at War Резнов произнёс слово "месть" 92 раза.thumb|Резнов как морпех SOG. * Резнов в битве за Берлин одет не по погоде. На нём теплая накидка и меховая шапка. * Резнов похож на В.И. Ленина, возможно он стал одним из прототипов Резнова. * В галюционированого Резнова в Black Ops можно стрелять сколько угодно. Пули будут проходить сквозь него. * Во время подъёма по лестницам в миссии « Возрождение», Резнов не поднимается за игроком, а появляется сразу рядом, что очень должно было насторожить Мэйсона, несмотря на его состояние. * Неизвестно погиб ли Резнов. Под конец миссии в Воркуте мы видим как Резнов убегает от преследующей его охраны испытательного корпуса и, конечно же существовала вероятность что Резнов остался жив. Но, как вы можете вспомнить, в предпоследней миссии в Black Ops, когда Хадсон оглушает Мэйсона, когда тот ходит по коридору, тот сообщает Алексу: «Всё это время Резнова не было с тобой. Резнов погиб пять лет назад при побеге из Воркуты''.» Скорее всего Резнов действительно погиб, но всё же возможно, что это была ошибка или информация были засекречены. Если смотреть с точки зрения истории, то Резнов скорее всего погиб, потому что в СССР за измену родине (а то, что сделал Резнов - таковым и является) полагалась высшая мера наказания. Так-же, возможно он был убит, пока вёл машину. * В миссии «Перебежчик» после того как Резнов отдал Мейсону папку с документами он берет Коммандо, но в воспоминаниях Мэйсона в миссий "Откровения" у него AK-47. * Судя по дате рождения в миссии Вендетта Резнову всего 29 лет, хотя внешне он выглядит за 40. * Резнов дослужился до капитана, только через пять месяцев после войны, этот факт настораживает, что у Резнова уже тогда были проблемы с начальством. * В Воркуте Резнов постоянно говорил Мейсону про Драговича, Кравченко и Штайнера, он говорил, что их нужно убить. Видимо уже тогда Резнов готовил Мейсона к этому заданию, потому что понимал, что он обречён здесь умереть и не сможет самостоятельно убить этих людей. * В Black ops, Резнов выглядит моложе, чем в World at war. Хотя по его данным написано, что во время холодной войны ему было уже 55 лет. * Резнов очень похож на певца Роберта Каммингса (Роб Зомби). * В Black Ops у Резнова отсутствует указательный палец правой руки (см. скриншот), но оружие он держит как правша. Может быть, он стрелял средним пальцем. Кстати, у Резнова-галлюцинации палец уже есть. * Виктор Резнов, занесён в книгу рекордов Гиннесса, как "Самый трагический персонаж, за всю историю серии Call of Duty", и занял 3 место. * Как мы видим в конце миссии в Воркуте, Резнов остался в грузовике и попал в руки советским патрулям, а Мэйсон прыгнул на поезд и спасся. Такой поступок можно объяснить. Резнов понимал, что Мэйсон, скорее всего, отправится к себе домой, в США, а американцы не будут рады видеть с их лучшим агентом коммуниста. Таким образом, он спас Мэйсона от позора и последующего политического преследования. * В свидетельстве о смерти Резнова, которое показывается на секунду в загрузочном ролике миссии «Искупление», допущена ошибка в имени - написано «Виктор Рэ'знов». * Перед началом каждой миссии в Black Ops на экран выводились так называемые «Передача» и «Код». Первое было некое слово, вроде X-Ray, Zulu и т.д, а второе набор из двух цифр. Так вот, если взять первую букву «Передачи» (убрав, если нужно, букву «X»), в каждой миссии по порядку, а в «Коде» поменять цифры на буквы в английском алфавите, у которых порядковый номер совпадает с этими самыми цифрами, мы получим следующее послание: «Reznov is dead. Or is he dead. There was nobody is he who he says he is.» **Переводится это примерно так: «Резнов мертв. Или все таки нет? Ведь он никому не говорил этого.» **В уровне "Откровения", когда игрок идёт по коридорам, то перед самым моментом, когда Хадсон вырубит ударом Мейсона, в комнате управления, слева можно заметить мусорную корзину, а возле корзины лежат бумаги. Если вчитаться в название(с помощью noclip), то можно увидеть, что там написано. **На бумаге написано: ''"Агент СССР". Наш новый агент - Виктор Резнов, пытался устроить диверсию в советском концлагере в Воркуте. Благодаря этой диверсии, агент Резнов спас нашего лучшего агента Алекса Мэйсона. После рассказа Мэйсона о этом случае, наше руководство думало, что Виктор Резнов погиб под Воркутой, но чуть позже, наши солдаты нашли неподалёку от того самого советского концлагеря, в лесу, тело одного из заключенных этого концлагеря. Оказалось, что это был Виктор Резнов, который был тяжело ранен после дорожной аварии на грузовиках, как он нам позже сказал. Когда Виктора Резнова выписали из нашего госпиталя, его направили в убежище, в ЦРУ. Чуть позже с ним встретился Джейсон Хадсон, немного допросив Резнова, Хадсон собирался рассказать Мейсону о том, что Виктор Резнов жив, однако Резнов не пожелал, чтобы Мэйсон узнал о том, что он жив. Джейсон Хадсон посоветовался и договорился с ЦРУ, чтобы Виктора Резнова не выпускали из этого убежища. Перед убийством Никиты Драговича, Виктору Резнову было присуждено звание агента ЦРУ, за спасение Алекса Мэйсона. 27 февраля 1964 года. Галерея Резнов у фонтана.jpg|Сентябрь 1942 Резнов.jpg|Апрель 1945 Резнов 1945 BO.jpg|Октябрь 1945 Reznov3.png|Резнов в Сталинграде И.jpg|Виктор с мачете BlackOpsReznovStabbing.jpg Reznov on motorbike.jpg|Резнов на мотоцикле Vktor reznov stalingrado.JPG|Раненый Резнов Reznov tunnels.JPG|Во время похода по туннелям Reznovdossier.png|Фото Резнова BlackOps-2010-11-11-15-55-04-90.jpg|Виктор на острове Возрождения Герой Берлина.png|Резнов на фоне знамени Победы Резнов1.jpg|В Воркуте Victor reznov by r3yno-d37zs2t.jpg|Фан-арт Резнов 3.jpg Reznov 1.png сержант Виктор Резнов.jpg 2011-07-19 00005.jpg|Резнов без указательного пальца Thewolfdotpic.png Headless Reznov project-nova.png Call-of-duty-sergeant-reznov.8af5b77455b38ad3b175f881727a3cb5-15050.jpg 415px-ReznovinRebirth.png thumb|302px|right|Все ради мести... Ссылки * Виктор Резнов — статья про персонажа, историческая оценка художественному характеру. en:Viktor Reznov Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи World at War Категория:Персонажи Black Ops Категория:Русские Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Капитаны Категория:Пропавшие без вести Категория:Бойцы 150-ой стрелковой дивизии Категория:Бойцы 62-й стрелковой дивизии Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи World at War Категория:Персонажи Black Ops Категория:Русские Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Капитаны Категория:Пропавшие без вести Категория:Бойцы 150-ой стрелковой дивизии Категория:Бойцы 62-й стрелковой дивизии